Networks of devices typically are thought of as secure and not vulnerable to attack by corruption of a given node. However, in this case once a node is compromised, the node is then a problem for network security as the node is able to spy on the data traffic through the node and other information stored on the node. In addition, networks are also typically designed to provide stable communication leading to a problem that network traffic is lost or not conveyed.